Voyage à New York
by IceCreamConeWithACap
Summary: Ran a gagné un voyage pour 4 personnes pour les vacances de Juillet avec sa chance légendaire, elle en profita pour rendre visite aux parents de Shinichi. Mais tout bascule vite lorsque Conan et Heiji sauvèrent un New-Yorkais de leur âge d'une tentative de meurtre. Son nom? Percy Jackson.


New York. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs d'enfance, enfin celui de Kudo Shinichi et non de celui de Edogawa Conan.

Et comment Ran a-t-elle pu gagner des tickets pour un séjour de deux semaines à New York ?!

Dès qu'elle avait annoncé aux parents de Shinichi qu'elle allait les rendre visite, Yukiko s'était fait une joie sans nom et s'était fortement exprimée au détriment de son mari qui tenait le combiné pour une fois, le rendant à moitié sourd au passage.

Mais il se passa le même problème que pour pour Londres, Conan n'existant pas, il ne pouvait pas avoir de passeport et l'idée de s'infiltrer dans le cargo d'un avion pour douze heures de vol n'est non plus envisageable.

Il a du supplier Haibara de lui donner deux gélules d'antidote pour l'aller et le retour, tout en promettant de ne pas faire la même erreur en rencontrant Ran en face du Big Ben.

-C'est sûr'' fit la petite scientifique avec un sourire ''Il n'y aura pas d'endroit romantique à New York''

Le garçon a lunettes ne pu donner qu'un rire nerveux et coupable à cette pique justifiée.

Plus tard, il usa de la même technique que pour Londres, à la seule différence que ce fut Heiji et non le professeur Agasa qui 'veillait' sur lui, Shinichi, sous sa vraie forme avait envoyé un regard noir au détective de l'Ouest alors qu'il était au téléphone avec Ran, cet idiot riait parce qu'il utilisait la voix de Conan avec son nœud papillon tout en prenant les expressions faciales de son homologue rajeuni.

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent le même avion que leurs amies d'enfance mais à d'autres places grâce aux autres tickets que les parents du Tokyoïte lui envoyèrent.

Une fois à Los Angeles, ils changèrent d'avion en direction de New York et Shinichi ressentit déjà le début de sa transformation, il fut incapable de le cacher de son ami basané malgré toute son attention de garder un visage impassible qui aurait pu concurrencer Kaito Kid.

-Kudo !'' cria-t-il silencieusement, cherchant déjà du regard un lieu où l'emmener mais ils étaient dans la file d'attente.

Shinichi aurait voulu lui dire que ça allait mais l'insupportable et soudaine douleur dans sa poitrine lui coupa le souffle, éclatant la vérité devant son visage que l'antidote faisait de moins en moins d'effet ayant à peine eut dix heures au lieu d'une journée.

''S'il vous en prit, laissez moi un peu plus de temps !'' supplia-t-il prit de vertige.

Heiji le rattrapa et le soutient avant que son ami n'attire les regards, malheureusement, la foule était dense et ne laissait pas d'issue, le jeune homme jura intérieurement, il ne voulait pas que son ami devienne une bête de foire en rajeunissant devant tout le monde et, surtout, de les attirer Eux.

C'est alors que le détective fut libéré de la douleur, respirant une nouvelle fois de l'air frais bien que son cœur soit encore emballé.

Il reprit son équilibre, faisant comprendre à son ami qu'il allait mieux.

-C'était une fausse alerte ?'' demanda-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux non sans une pointe de confusion et d'inquiétude.

-Non, j'étais en train de rajeunir mais... ça s'est soudainement arrêté, sans aucune raison'' avoua-t-il, cachant mal son étonnement et regardant ses mains pour vérifier si ce n'était pas un rêve.

Cela lui rappela l'affaire du spectacle de son lycée, il s'était réveillé comme étant Kudo Shinichi et non comme Edogawa Conan, c'est ce qui l'avait également surprit mais il s'était évanouit à ce moment là, pas comme à cet instant où il était pleinement conscient.

-On prend le prochain vol ?'' proposa le détective de l'Ouest en ne voulant prendre aucun risque.

-Non, c'est une chance que je ne peux pas laisser passer'' contredit-il en réajustant la casquette des SAX emprunté sur sa tête.

Peut-être devrait-il prévenir Haibara ? Remarque, il serait un homme mort s'il l'appelait maintenant, vu qu'il était 3 heures du matin au Japon.

Shinichi se demanda quelles autres surprises l'attendait aux États-Unis.

Il a fallu attendre une demi-heure après l'atterrissage pour que la réalité lui revienne en pleine face.

Planqué dans les toilettes après avoir mit un panneau 'hors-service', le jeune homme hurla une ultime fois de douleur avant qu'il ne rajeunisse dans l'une des cabines.

Bloqué dans son état léthargique, Conan réagit peu lorsque Heiji ouvrit la porte des cabinets.

-Ça va Kudo ?'' demanda l'Osakien en préparant les vêtements de son ami rajeuni.

Il devait être de garde devant la porte mais il a du entendre son cri.

Le petit détective lui donna un sourire rassurant autant qu'un pantin désarticulé dégoulinant de sueur pouvait donner.

-T'inquiète Hattori, j'ai l'habitude !'' dit-il en arrachant ses habits d'enfant des mains basanées de son ami tout en faisant le geste de s'en aller.

La vérité étant qu'il ne s'habituera jamais à cette douleur mais connaissant Hattori, il serait prêt à se jeter sur l'organisation noire toute entière comme un lion enragé s'il savait à quel point la douleur lui était insupportable.

La scène cartoonesque de chibi Heiji armé de son fidèle shinai grimpant fièrement sur la montagne d'hommes en noir mit K.O se joua dans sa tête et le fit rire.

Avant de sortir, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et y vit, dans le miroir, le reflet d'un mioche blanc comme un linge avec des cernes sous les yeux, il avait intérêt à dormir un peu avant que Ran ne l'assomme pour son bien.

Il sortit enfin des toilettes avec Heiji affichant un air de mais-qu'est-ce-que-tu-foutais-depuis-tout-ce-temps et, ensemble, ils rejoignirent les filles attendant sur les sièges du terminal de l'aéroport.

-Conan-kun ! Tu as l'air mort de fatigue'' constata Ran dans son rôle de grande sœur, le garçon espéra qu'elle ne voyait pas son rougissement alors qu'elle approcha son visage du sien.

-Je n'ai pas pu dormir Ran-neechan, Heiji-niichan ronflait trop dans l'avion''

-Je ne ronfle pas !'' rétorqua le détective de l'Ouest, rouge de honte.

''Non, mais tu m'as utilisé comme une vulgaire peluche !'' pensa fort Conan en le fusillant du coin de l'œil, se souvenant encore de la forte emprise dont il a été victime, arraché de son siège pour avoir le visage collé contre le torse de l'adolescent alors qu'il était dans son corps d'adulte.

Il se souvenait encore des rires à peine caché des hôtesses de l'air.

-On a encore du chemin à faire, essayes de te reposer un peu dans le taxi, d'accord ?''

Le garçon opina de la tête, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, dormir.

Une fois sorti de l'aéroport et hélant la célèbre voiture jaune, l'adolescent d'Osaka ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son plus grand rival endormi sur les jambes de sa 'neechan' qui était entre lui et Kazuha.

Oh Kami qu'il aurait voulu prendre une photo mais il avait peur de la réaction de la karatéka surprotectrice.

Les pavillons du Queens défilèrent pour laisser place aux buildings de Manhattan en passant sur le pont de Brooklyn, c'est ce qu'en déduisit Heiji en voyant la Statue de la Liberté.

-Ah ! Vire ta tête Heiji, je vois rien !'' râla Kazuha en se penchant au maximum pour tenter de voir le monument.

-On est déjà passé, Aho'' répondit-il en croisant les bras ''et puis dérange pas le gosse avec ta voix de crécelle''

Son amie d'enfance allait rétorquer lorsqu'elle remarqua Conan, en dessous d'elle, froncer les sourcils dans son sommeil et pousser un petit grognement.

L'adolescente d'Osaka, honteuse de son comportement, se contenta de tirer la langue à son inavoué premier amour et se rassoit en gonflant les joues, boudeuse.

-Ne t'en fais pas Kazuha-chan, on a deux semaines!'' rassura Ran ''moi aussi je l'ai ratée la première fois que je suis venue à New York''

-Tu es déjà venue ici Ran-chan ?'' s'étonna son amie, de même que pour Heiji

-Oui, avec Shinichi et sa mère il y a un an'' fit-elle avec le sourire avant de le perdre ''j'ai l'impression que ça en fait bien plus que ça...''

-Racontes !'' encouragea la jeune femme en espérant que ça la sorte de la nostalgie.

Et elle avait raison.

Elle raconta, avec les yeux pétillants, ce qui à été la première enquête officielle de son ami d'enfance, bien que ce soit sa mère qui eut les lauriers au final.

-Donc même à l'étranger, Kudo-kun attire les affaires comme des mouches...'' constata Kazuha, la tête dans sa main, le regard en biais.

-Il semblerait'' ria nerveusement Ran.

Heiji déglutit, sachant que ce sous-entendu le concernait aussi, la pratiquante d'aïkido ne le pardonnerait jamais s'il venait à gâcher ses vacances quel qu'en soit la manière.

D'ailleurs, il réfléchissait toujours au moyen de déclarer sa flamme mais il semblerait que le monde entier l'en empêche, à chaque fois qu'il essaye, BAM, un meurtre.

Avec de la persévérance, il pourra éradiquer les sept milliards d'êtres humain sur terre, à commencer par la population de New York.

''Je vous en prit, faite que tout ce passe bien !'' pria-t-il mais personne ne répondit à sa prière.

Ils furent accueillit par une Kudo Yukiko follement joyeuse, lorsque Heiji vit la mère de Shinichi, en voyant sa tenue, sautoir au cou, un chemisier rose en dessous un pantalon 3/4 blanc, baskets, les cheveux tirés en queue de cheval, il se souvient que c'était le genre de femme à ne pas aimer qu'on l'appelle vieille.

Certes, toutes les femmes sont comme ça, y comprit sa propre mère, sauf que toutes n'essayerons pas de vous égorger dans votre sommeil, la nuit, et faire en sorte qu'on ne retrouve jamais votre corps du simple fait que vous avez laissé passé un 'obasan' au lieu d'un 'oneesan'

Croyez-le ou non, mais le détective de l'Ouest à failli y perdre la vie la première fois qu'il la rencontrée.

D'ailleurs, c'était leur première rencontre, officiellement devant les filles.

-Hattori-kun, Kazuha-chan, je vous présente Yukiko-san, la mère de Shinichi'' fit Ran ''Yukiko-san, ce sont mes amis d'Osaka''

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer !'' fit Kazuha avec gaieté, elle avait apparemment entendu parlé de sa carrière d'actrice.

-Pareil'' il reçut un regard noir ''Enfin... je veux dire... moi aussi je suis ravi de vous rencontrer !''

Il savait qu'il aurait du faire son testament.

La jeune 'vieille' femme sourit, heureuse d'avoir gagné sa petite bataille.

-Mais où est Conan ?'' fit-elle en cherchant son fils, elle le trouva endormi sur le dos de sa future belle-fille.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon et de s'exprimer par un gémissement aigu en joignant ses mains.

Shinichi faisait un beau rêve de lui avec Ran à ses côtés, tout les deux allongés sur l'herbe à regarder les nuages passer au dessus d'eux. Son amie d'enfance allait lui dire quelque chose lorsqu'il se réveilla devant un horrible visage, celui de sa mère.

-Aie...'' dit-il blasé alors qu'elle tira sa joue avec un plaisir sordide

-Tu aime beaucoup être sur le dos de ma chère Ran, n'est-ce pas Conan-kun ?'' dit-elle malicieusement.

Le détective rajeuni fut soudain très conscient du corps de son amie d'enfance et gigota pour rejoindre le terre le plus vite possible.

-Tu peux rester et te rendormir tu sais ? Ça ne me dérange pas'' dit Ran ignorant que son innocence allait envoyer son jeune protégé à sa perte.

-Non, je suis en pleine forme Ran-neechan ! S'il te plaît, laisse-moi descendre !'' dit-il avec des yeux de chiot tristes en espérant qu'il ne ressemblait pas a un lampion rouge.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans l'appartement des Kudo et Yusaku se présenta aux adolescents d'Osaka avant de montrer leurs chambres, les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre.

Le panorama sur Central Park sous un après-midi ensoleillé envoûtèrent les adolescentes.

-Whoa ! Les gens ressemblent à des fourmis d'ici !'' s'exclama Kazuha

-Vous aimez la vue les filles ?'' fit Yukiko avec un clin d'œil ''Attendez de voir les boutiques demain !''

Conan, qui passait devant la porte à ce moment là, soupira en pensant aux courses que lui et Hattori devront porter et continua son chemin jusqu'à qu'il vit son père observer au loin au Sud de Manhattan.

-Tou-san ?'' appela Conan en oubliant son rôle enfantin ''Tu as l'air pensif, quelque chose ne vas pas ?''

-Ah Shinichi, tout va bien'' rassura le romancier avec un sourire ''je pensais à la dernière fois où on était réunit tout les trois, a vivre sous le même toit''

-Houlà, moi-même je ne m'en souviens pas'' fit le garçon en réfléchissant ''juste que c'était il y a trois ans, mais pas plus''

-Toi aussi ?'' ria-t-il totalement de bonne humeur ''Enfin, c'est certainement de Ran-chan que tu dois t'en souvenir le plus !''

-Tou-san !'' rétorqua Shinichi honteusement ''Ne parles pas si fort, elle pourrait t'entendre !''

Il ria d'avantage, faisant éloigner son fils aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

C'est alors qu'il s'arrêta, la joie dans son regard disparu lorsqu'il regarda une nouvelle fois le panorama de New York, observant attentivement l'Empire State Building avec un air inquiet.

Le message de son ami d'Interpol était clair, l'organisation noire essaye un nouveau tour de force.


End file.
